Nothing Gold Can Stay
by EatGiftedChildren
Summary: "Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower; But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay. " Robert Frost


**_Obviously I don't own My Candy Love. _**

**_And I shall be editing it soon._**

* * *

It's my earliest memory of us.

There really isn't any specific memory of us meeting, because we met in an unspecial and pretty generic way. The first day of kindergarten my mom and I went up to the back of my new school, and teachers were spread out all over the yard holding clipboards. My big brother had told me that summer that the teacher I needed to stay away from was Ms. Kanning. My brother had told me all kinds of horror stories about her, like when she got mad she slapped rulers on desks, and would steal your good snacks like _Fruit by the Foot _and SpongeBob gummies if she didn't like you. From all of the stories, I thought I would be able to spot her instantly. But when I looked, all I saw was 5 women, and 4 men that all could have easily been mommies or daddies. They all had adult clothing and none looked too intimidating.

My mom was a couple meters behind me, talking to the principal, which was a nice-looking lady with a haircut that made her look like a forest sprite. I was frustrated with my mom for two reasons: #1 she made me wear a dress. Now, I like dresses just fine. This one in particular made me look like an old fashioned princess and when I span around, it looked like a dome. In dresses though, I got all self-conscious about any movement I made. Like crossing my legs and climbing up trees. And I wanted everyone in Kindergarten know that I could run the fastest and climb the best because I knew it would make everyone want to be my friend. But in a dress I felt like my superpowers had been taken from me, and made me an awkward girl who would be nobody's friend. #2: My mom could talk nonstop. It was so annoying. She had a superpower as well, the power of wasting all the time in the world blabbing about big-kid stuff. I needed to see would my teacher would be and my mom was getting in the way of that. I huffed my frizzy strands of hair and stomped down towards her ready to give her a piece of my mind. Leaning slightly into her leg, I gave a big dramatic sigh. She didn't give me much attention, except for an annoyed glance before blabbing away with the principal. I then poked her leg, knowing but not caring that it would make her mad. Her head turned down in a scowl.

"Amy, what is it?" she says in an exasperated tone. The principal is now looking at me with amusement, and it makes me flush red with embarrassment and kind of forget how to talk. So I motion over to the teachers so she understands. My mom's face softens and smiles and waves at the principal. We hold hands together. A girl who looks much older than me comes up and smiles warmly at us. She has the kind of smile that makes me want her as a babysitter. She has lots of freckles, I've never met somebody with as much freckles as me before, so I give her my biggest smile which makes her laugh a little and ask me mom my name so she can find what class I'm in on her clipboard. I've always wanted a clipboard, so I can pretend I'm a boss of something. The girl tell me my teachers name is Mr. Tanager and motions with her pen a man with a huge beard and glasses. He is surrounded by kids and I notice lots of the other girls had also been forced into dresses. I'll fit right in. I say goodbye to my mom and run over there to meet my first friends.

School wasn't as wonderful or as bad as I would thought it would be. I liked all my subjects, and some people were really nice. At recess me and a group of people went and played superheroes. I liked playing the bad guys because I did a good evil laugh that made everyone else laugh as well. My teacher was very nice too. He knew how to play the guitar and sing. But these kids at school didn't like me that much. The group that didn't like me consisted of one girl with red hair that was always in a braid, a Asian girl with sneakers that lit up, and two twin boys with dirty blonde buzz cuts and plaid shirts. They would do things like call me ugly and talk about my freckles and hair which was too "frizzy" for their liking so they called me witch. It wasn't just me they picked on though. They picked on 2 other kids. One girl had an accent so thick people had trouble understanding her. They would mock her and mimicked things she said and she always ended up crying by the end of school. The other one was Ken. I didn't know much about him, other than he was part of the group that I played superheroes together with, and he liked being superman. He had big, round and thick glasses and they would often take them off him and run away and watch him fall and trip over everything. The one girl was named Hisba, I later learned when I heard that she would no longer be going to this school.


End file.
